Chemistry
by Brinny-Chan
Summary: Kaidoh is having trouble with Chemistry and Inui comes over to help him. YAOI. LEMON. InuKai InuixKaidoh .


Kaidoh glanced at the clock in his bedroom, Inui was due any moment to help him with his chemistry homework, something about neutralising acid's and alkali's… whatever that meant.

When Inui finally knocked on the door Kaidoh almost flew down the stairs in his rush to answer, he had been waiting for what felt like ages to see his face again. He took a moment to compose himself and opened the door.

"Theres only a 50% chance you'll have set the chemistry set up already, I hope you have?" Inui asked, his glasses flashing in the light.

"Ah, er, y-yes I have", Kaidoh stuttured a bit on his words, looking down at the floor, his face slowly turning red.

"Shall we go upstairs then?"

"Ah, yes, this w-way!".

Kaidoh led the way up to his room. He had never had Inui at his house before and was very nervous about it, the day before he had rushed around cleaning everything in sight.

He pushed his door open and stood aside so that Inui could enter his bedroom. Inui paused and looked around, nodded his head once and walked over to the desk. Kaidoh shut his door with a click and followed him over, both of them sitting in the two chairs there.

"What do you know about acid Kaidoh?" Inui asked, looking at Kaidoh.

"Er, well, not a lot…or anything really.." was the reply.

"Hmm well, for started lets just say that you shouldn't spill any on yourself, some can be very dangerous, it would be wise to take caution".

Kaidoh nodded his head quickly, as Inui picked up a glass vial of acid, passing it to Kaidoh, who panicked as he tried to take it from Inui, causing it to slip and fall into Kaidoh's lap, the acid flowing out.

"Aw crap!" Kaidoh yelled, leaping up out of his seat.

"You had better take your pants off quick" said Inui, pushing his glasses up, a slight smile inching its way onto his face.

Kaidoh didn't question this, trusting Inui when it came to anything even slightly scientific. He tore his pants off quick, left standing in his boxers.

"Those too, there is a 87.395% that it could've soaked through".

Kaidoh blushed, his hands moving to the waistband of his boxers, slowly pushing them down, he kept his eyes on the floor, so he couldn't see the glint on Inui's glasses, the eyes behind watching every movement lustfully.

Kaidoh stepped out of his boxers as Inui stood up, stepping towards Kaidoh, his hands going to the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly pushing it up.

"Wh-what are you doing!? Inui!?" Kaidoh yelped.

"Shhh, there is a 100% chance you'll enjoy this Kaidoh" Inui said as he slid the t-shirt over the younger boys head and dropped it onto the floor. Kaidoh blushed looking down at the floor, here he was, completely naked with Inui standing in front of him.

He gasped when Inui's lips touched his own, before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Inui's neck. Inui's hands went to Kaidoh's waist and he slowly started manoeuvering Kaidoh back towards his bed, pushing him down onto when they reached it.

Inui stared down at him before pulling his own t-shirt off and crawling on top of Kaidoh, kissing him roughly, earning him a moan from Kaidoh, who had started to run his hands up and down Inui's chest, before slipping them down further and starting to take unzip Inui's pants. He slid them down, along with Inui's boxers, and Inui finished the job for him, before leaning down a taking Kaidohs already hard member into his mouth. Kaidoh gasped, arching his back at the feel of Inui's tongue licking up and down his length, his hands moving to fondle his balls.

Kaidoh came with a loud yell into Inui's mouth, his hands tightly grasping onto Inui's hair. Inui looked up at Kaidoh as he swallowed. He moved up and started to spread Kaidohs legs, kissing him when the boy looked at him in terror.

"Shhh shhh Kaidoh. This will hurt but there is a 95% chance it will be pleasurable for you too" Inui said, soothing the boy with a kiss.

Before entering Kaidoh himself, Inui inserted a finger, then two, scissoring his fingers to stretch Kaidoh's entrance. When Kaidoh was fully prepared he kissed him again before plunging in. Kaidoh arched his back, moaning in pain, and then pleasure as Inui slowly started thrusting.

When Inui finally came inside Kaidoh he rolled off him. Kaidoh lay panting on the bed whilst Inui sat up and began dressing himself.

"Well Kaidoh, that concludes this weeks chemistry lesson, there is a 75% chance you'll need tutoring again next weekend, am I right?"

Kaidoh didn't say anything, a blush spreading on his face. He nodded and smiled lightly at Inui, still panting. Inui smiled back.

"I must go now, I'll see you at school on Monday". Kaidoh nodded.

Inui kissed him goodbye and went to the door, opening it.

"I-I love you… Inui…" Kaidoh whispered from the bed, his face turned towards the wall instead of towards Inui.

Inui smiled. "I love you too Kaidoh" he said as he shut the door to Kaidoh's room and let himself out of the house.


End file.
